


Vacation

by KaytiKazoo



Series: Miracle 'verse [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, The Framework Universe (Marvel), Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKazoo/pseuds/KaytiKazoo
Summary: Lance Hunter brings Leopold on a vacation, and they have a conversation.
Relationships: Framework Leo Fitz/Framework Lance Hunter
Series: Miracle 'verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043745
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted on tumblr by anonymous with the prompt, "and I want to give that to you, I swear."

Hunter had booked the flight, and the hotel, and had the plan set out before them. All Leopold had to do was follow, and he certainly could do that. He could and would follow that man anywhere, even if he didn't know where they were going, into the dark, into war, wherever. Apparently, he was following Hunter to an archipelago in the Indian Ocean known as the Seychelles. 

"Hunter," Leopold said, following him into the hotel when they’d finally arrived. He knew what Hunter got paid, a little over the same basic rate for security personnel, and there was no way that he could afford this. “What is this?”

“Don’t you know what a little pampering looks like, baby boy?” Hunter teased. 

Leopold couldn’t say that he did. When he was quiet for a minute, Hunter looked at him with those eyes and he stopped in the middle of the lobby where everyone could see to kiss him. Something stalled in his chest, worried that someone would alert his father, alert Ophelia, and they’d be found out and Hunter would be dragged away from him. But Hunter wouldn’t risk that, and they were thousands of miles from headquarters and his dad’s gaze. Here, they were safe. Leopold kissed back, and let himself relax into Hunter’s arm.

“There’s my good boy,” Hunter muttered. Leopold couldn’t help the quiet pleased noise he made in the back of his throat, grateful that they were set off to the side so no one else could hear. Only Hunter was allowed to see him that weak, see past those walls. “Come on, I have some plans for you, and they don’t involve fucking you in the lobby.”

“Could they?” Leopold teased with the remainder of his will.

Hunter laughed, and threaded their fingers together as he led them over to the front desk.

“Good afternoon, sir. Checking in?”

“Yes,” Hunter replied, “should be a room for the week booked under Hunter.”

“Of course, welcome back, Mr. Hunter.”

Hunter went through the motions of checking them into the hotel, and then requested privacy on their floor.

“As always, not a problem,” the clerk said, and handed him over the keycard to their room. As they walked away, Leopold looked over his shoulder, and then back at Hunter.

“Okay, what the bloody hell was that?” Leopold asked. “Who are you? How are you affording this place? What haven’t you told me?”

Hunter gently shushed him.

“Hold on, baby boy,” Hunter said. “Slow down.”

He made Leopold wait until they were in the elevator alone, and he scanned the keycard to access their floor.

“Okay,” Hunter said, “I might not have been entirely honest with you or Hydra about my employer history before I was hired working security there.”

“You fucking think,” Leopold grumbled.

“Leopold,” Hunter said evenly, and Leopold let out his grumpy breath with a huff. “Take a deep breath, baby. You’re okay. We’re okay.”

Leopold took in a slow, deliberate pull of air, keeping his eyes on Hunter the entire time. He was rewarded with a kiss on the forehead, and when the elevator dinged pleasantly, he followed Hunter off the car and into a massive penthouse suite. His mouth dropped open, and he stuttered to a stop.

“Who are you?” Leopold breathed out. “Huh, what have you been hiding from me?”

“Come here, I’ll show you,” Hunter said, leading him into the penthouse deeper. Everything looked plush and extravagant, and Leopold couldn’t believe that this is where they were. It seemed too nice, like it was a mistake. Hunter didn’t mean to bring  _ him _ and certainly not bring him  _ here _ of all places. “I got out of the SAS when I said I did, but I didn’t go straight into private security like I said. I was approached by a mate from the SAS who had gotten out a few years before me, and he said he had a job for someone with my skills, a well-paying job. All I had to do was be discreet, take out a dangerous man, and I’d be well-compensated. If they liked my work, I’d be considered for  _ membership _ .”

"What?" Leopold said, his mind moving a thousand miles a minute, whirring to try and fit this information in with what he knew about Hunter previously, rearranging.

"I was never in personal security before I joined Hydra. I was a mercenary taking out high-profile and dangerous targets, and I got paid an almost hideous amount per job. I put most of it in a savings account and let it just gain interest, using only what I needed. But sometimes, I like to splurge."

He gestured to the penthouse suite around them.

"Especially if it's pampering someone," Hunter said, and he drew Leopold closer. "Especially if baby boy needs to relax and enjoy himself for once."

Leopold leaned into him, unable to stop himself. 

"Why did you lie on your resume?" he asked.

"Oh, well, I knew if I said I was a mercenary, I would have to join your field agent teams, and I was done with that. I wanted a nice quiet life, some place I could settle in for a while, maybe meet someone I wanted to build a life with."

He walked them back away from the elevator and towards the massively large bed. They shared a queen-size bed at home, curled around each other, intentionally touching. Leopold fell into the mattress and watched as Hunter climbed up next to him, kicking off his shoes and pulling Leopold's off as well. 

"Are you angry at me?" Hunter asked.

"No," Leopold said because he wasn't.

He was confused, and bewildered, and more than a little curious about this new development, but he could understand Hunter's motives. He'd always known Hunter wasn't at Hydra because he was loyal to their cause. Hunter was disobedient and disruptive and was loud when he dissented. He'd never respected Ophelia as Madame Hydra, and Leopold's position as her right hand had never impressed Hunter the way it did with other people. No, Hunter didn't care about any of that, and that's what drew Leopold to him so intensely.

Leopold actually liked that about him, the way he didn't care about position or rank inside of Hydra, the way he did care about who Leopold was as a person. He had, first and foremost, always seen Leopold as  _ Leopold _ first. The Doctor didn't matter to Hunter. In fact, Hunter wouldn't ever refer to him as The Doctor, even at Hydra. He was always Doctor Fitz or Leopold, or sir if he was being particularly cheeky. 

"No, I'm not angry," he said, bringing himself back to here, now, with Hunter sitting at his hip on the monstrously sized mattress in a ridiculous hotel in a tropical island somewhere far from his dad or his job or his responsibilities. He was flat on his back, watching his boyfriend undress himself casually. He pushed himself up onto his elbows to give himself a better view. There was never anything more enticing and satisfying to watch than Hunter stripping. 

He was only human after all, and Lance Hunter was nothing short of godly temptation put on this earth for Leopold’s continued pleasure and dismay. The fact that Hunter had to put on clothes at all was a sin. The fact that Hunter took those clothes off so often just for Leopold’s benefit was a miracle. It was a miracle that Leopold didn’t feel worthy of, but he wasn’t going to question it just in case. It would be just his luck if he asked Hunter if he was sure and that popped some bubble around them, and this all came tumbling down. 

“Good,” Hunter said, tossing his shirt away. “I’d hate if you were cross with me.”

“I get why you didn’t say anything,” Leopold said. “And I appreciate you telling me now.”

Hunter stood up off the bed without going anywhere, stripping off his jeans and boxers in one go. Leopold sighed quietly, and took a long moment to admire all that was in front of him. He’d never get sick of this, never get sick of getting to have Hunter all to himself.

“Can I tell you another secret?” Hunter said, stepping back into the edge of the mattress. 

“Of course.”

“You’re wearing too many clothes.”

“Is that a secret?” Leopold asked. 

“It is. Can I help you out of them?”

Leopold sat up and gestured between them that Hunter could do as he pleased. Sometimes they skipped the formalities, but Hunter had always made sure to ask for Leopold's consent. It was soft, and sweet, and no one else had ever been so considerate. It wasn't like Leopold had ever not consented, but it was still nice that Hunter had consistently cared that much. Historically, he was told what he was going to do, who he was going to be, what he should expect, and he’d grown so accustomed to that. 

His dad was a hard man to please, always nitpicking Leopold’s choices, his work, his wardrobe, his connections, his reactions. There was nothing about Leopold that Alistair was fully satisfied with, and Leopold was all too aware of that. He knew that Alistair, particularly, ever found out about Hunter, he’d never walk out of that room alive. Ophelia would be not pleased, of course, because they put together a front in order to keep Hydra running, but she wouldn’t murder Leopold for it. 

In theory. 

That’s what made every moment with Hunter so much sweeter, the room he had, the space he was afforded. Leopold didn’t have to worry about what Hunter would do if he needed a moment, or if he wanted to stop. He knew that Hunter would absolutely pause, or stop entirely, without Leopold ever having to explain, sometimes without a word. 

Hunter stripped him of his clothes so easily, practiced, familiar, and Leopold kept leaning into his touch immediately. It was an automatic reaction these days. There was no one he loved and trusted more with himself, all factions of himself, than Lance Hunter.

“Much better,” Hunter breathed out. “So much better. Look at you.”

“Lance,” Leopold replied. 

"Yes, yes, love, I'm getting there. So impatient. Can't even let me enjoy seeing you naked for the first time in  _ forever _ ."

"What are you talking about? You saw me naked this morning. You got in the shower with me so you  _ could _ see me naked."

"And it's been too long," Hunter stated. "Much too long. If I had it my way, you'd be laid out on a warm beach somewhere constantly, naked and content."

"I'd burn," Leopold replied. "I'm Scottish, Hunter, I'm not used to the sun."

Hunter kissed his skin wherever he pleased. 

"That's alright, when you burn, I'll be there to rub aloe all over you."

"You could probably start by rubbing sunscreen all over me and then I wouldn't burn in the first place."

Hunter chuckled. 

"See, that's why you're the Doctor, and I'm a security guard."

Leopold caught Hunter by the chin and towed him in for a kiss.

"You talk too much sometimes," he said, lips just a breath from Hunter's.

"I've been told," Hunter said, "almost monthly in my reviews."

"How have you kept your job this long?"

"Oh, I'm sleeping with the boss."

Leopold couldn't help his chuckle, and it felt so good to laugh. Hunter kissed him, and slipped his hand around Leopold's cock, and stroked him with even, measured strokes until Leopold was all but begging for more. 

Leopold didn't beg for anyone.

But as always, Hunter was the exception. For every rule that Leopold followed, there was one he broke for Hunter. He felt safe breaking the rules because Hunter was right there with him the entire time, breaking them with him. They could lose track of time together, Leopold not concerned that someone might walk in on them, and they enjoyed their fill of the other, moaning and whimpering, gripping at each other. 

When they fell back, sated, Leopold let Hunter pull him in against his chest.

"Can I tell you another secret?" Hunter asked, voice that slurred contentment that came after an orgasm.

"I suspect you'll tell me regardless of my answer." 

"I want to run away with you," Hunter said.

"Oh, yeah? Where'd we go?" Leopold replied, deciding to humor his boyfriend. 

"Where your dad would never think to look," Hunter replied lightly. "Glasgow."

"Oh, really?" Leopold asked. "Thought you'd want somewhere a bit warmer."

"I'd have you to warm me up."

"I was thinking of Tahiti, personally. Da hates the warm weather, he'd never think to look there."

"Tahiti sounds great," Hunter said. "I want to steal you away to Tahiti, then, and we'd buy a little house, with a backyard where I can teach you to garden, that overlooks the ocean, and we can have a cat named after some scientist."

He nudged Leopold playfully with his nose and kissed the spot gently. Leopold used to get embarrassed when Hunter did something so sweet, his father's words ringing in the back of his head, but these days, he let himself lean into it. He enjoyed it, and looked forward to it. No one had ever been that soft with him, touched him so sweetly, spoke to him so gently. 

Except his mum, but he hadn't seen her in close to twenty years. She wouldn't even recognize him now.

"That sounds really nice. Can we have a library with a little reading nook overlooking the yard?" Leopold asked. 

"We sure can. That sounds great, love."

"And a little patio so when you inevitably make friends, we can have them over for dinner and drinks."

"Mmmhm," Hunter muttered. 

"Do you," Leopold started and the words stalled in his throat.

"Do I," Hunter prompted when Leopold didn't start again. "Leopold?"

"Do you want kids someday? With me?"

"I do," Hunter said gently. "I want a house, and a wedding, and some kids, and a minivan where I drive them to school every morning, and a routine. And I want to give that  _ to you _ , I swear. I want you to know what real love and what real family feels like. I want you to wake up every morning and not have to put on that tie and tuck this beautiful man away behind that mask. I want you to be happy, baby boy. I want you to be able to relax and enjoy your life because you've worked so hard and fought so hard to survive that you deserve it."

"You think so? You don't think I'm," he asked and trailed off again. 

"What, love?"

"A bad person, that I don't deserve that," Leopold whispered.

"Not at all. I've never thought that. I've done terrible things, too, killed for my country, killed for orders, killed for money. And I still deserve a happy ending."

Leopold, fresh off his orgasm, snorted at the double entendre. 

"And so do you, mister," Hunter continued, trailing fingers down his side. "Which I'm incredibly excited to give to you."

"A happy ending or  _ a happy ending _ ," Leopold asked.

"As if I'd choose between those two. Not an or, an and."

"Unsurprising."

"I can't keep my hands off you, Leo. You're just so gorgeous."

Leopold hummed his assent, and Hunter stroked fingertips down the curve of his hip.

"Don't start," Leopold said. "Some of us don't have refractory periods of teenagers, Lance."

"Oh, baby," Hunter cooed, thumb brushing along the base of Leopold's cock, stirring already from Hunter's touch alone. "Yes, you do."

"We were talking about the future, don't distract me," Leopold said.

"This is talking about the future. The future definitely contains you coming in this bed again, and soon preferably."

"You're absolutely incorrigible."

"True."

He kissed him, though, long and lingering, not rushing anywhere. They could stay just like this forever for all Leopold cared. He had no responsibilities here, no deadlines, no expectations. His father wasn't breathing down his neck to be better, and Ophelia wasn't trying to convince him to move back into the Triskelion with her. It was just him and his lover, tangled around each other. 

He had a thought as Hunter slipped his tongue along his lower lip teasingly, and he pulled away for a moment.

"You alright with me stealing your name?" Leopold asked. "I can't remain a Fitz if we're running away. Lance and Leopold Hunter?" 

"That sounds perfect," Hunter replied. "Leopold James Hunter sounds like everything I've dreamed about."

Leopold blushed and nuzzled his face into Hunter's chest. A whole future, an endless expanse of sleeping in and waking up in Hunter's arms, of holding his hand on the street where anyone could see, of rocking their child to sleep in the nursery, of listening to Hunter sing as he gardened, of sitting in the warm afternoon sunshine on their back patio, just chatting. He might get bored of not having a goal, of course, so maybe he could do something for the community, nothing that would create waves and draw attention but enough where he felt like he was doing something. He could use his knowledge and schooling and years of practice to build something good, something helpful. Hunter would love that, he was pretty sure. 

"What are you thinking about?"

"This future you created for us," Leopold replied. "This impossible future that we can't have."

"Who says?"

"Ophelia. My dad. All of Hydra."

"Fuck them, they don't get to control what we do."

"I want this life with you, I want late nights watching bad horror movies and football matches, and I want kids and a cat and to live with you in peace, but there's nowhere we can go that they won't be able to find us. Ophelia can just put out a bulletin looking for us and then, we'll be dragged back to headquarters in chains for desertion."

He hated that his voice had gone whiny, his father's voice in the back of his head to suck it up and quit whimpering like a girl. 

"She won't," he muttered, kissing Leopold's temple. "It would make her look bad if the entire world knew her right-hand man ran away with a lowly security guard. Her image is everything. She can't risk looking weak or like her executive management doesn't have faith in her leadership."

"Then she'll do it quietly."

"Baby boy. If you want our future together, all you have to do is say the word and we'll go. I will keep us safe. I won't let anything happen to you, or anything that will keep us apart."

Leopold looked up at Hunter and let his gaze rest on his boyfriend, studying his face all over again, commiting to memory the lines around his eyes, the tiny freckles barely visible along his cheekbones, the softness of his lips, the tickle of his beard. If the future fell apart in Leopold's grasp, he wanted to remember every part of Lance Hunter. 

"Okay," Leopold said, although he wasn't sure he felt any conviction in his own voice. 

"But that's not what we're here for," Hunter said, clearly reading him the way he always had. "We're here to relax. We're here to have a good time. We can worry about the future later. Right now, all you have to do is lay back and let take care of you like the very,  _ very _ good boy that you are. How does that sound? A week of not worrying what comes next, because you know that the answer is you, you're coming next."

Leopold chuckled.

"Sounds perfect to me."

"Good, let's get started."


End file.
